


Sweet Nothings

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A collection of short drabbles, F/F, Fluff, i might throw some angst in cause i like breaking my own heart, tags to be added with new updates and new ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one-shots 'cause i have so many ideas that i would never develop into full stuff.(i take prompts for any ship)





	1. "Softly, in my arms" - SaMo

When Momo sat at the table, papers scattered all around the place and a pen stuck in her bun, Sana was on the couch, watching a sappy movie that Momo wasn’t interested in.

Momo was studying for a variety show, an individual schedule. And although she didn’t understand why was she chosen out of all the four foreign members in the group, Momo wasn’t a quitter, so she sat at the kitchen’s table, determined to make it work somehow.

 

Plugging in her earphones, the oldest of the Japanese trio started going through her notes. She was too engrossed into her work to notice the human presence that plopped down on the chair facing her. However, a weird sensation of being stared at by a pair of eyes made her look up.

 

The sight before her brought an innocent grin to Momo’s face. She put down her pen, and took off her earphones-

“Hey..” she greeted as if she’s seeing the girl for the first time that day.

“I feared that your eyebrows would stay permanently knit if you kept frowning that way.” The younger girl, who was wrapped in a faded rainbow blanket, softly teased, stifling a yawn.

 

“This is hard,” Momo bashfully confessed, scratching the back of her head, “you look tired. Why don’t you go to bed?”

 

Sana gently shook her head, a melodious giggle escaping her mouth -just loud enough for Momo to hear-, “I’m not sleepy,” she murmured, despite obviously having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Cushioning her head with her arm, she laid it on the table, and coaxed Momo to go back to studying.

“I’ll keep you company.” Sana flashed her a smile, as her eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Fool,” the older girl whispered to herself, gazing fondly at the girl drifting to sleep. “Come here,” she prompted, patting the chair next to her.

 

Sana obliged, and like a little puppy, she sat next to Momo and snuggled closer to her. Momo’s grin only grew wider. She took one of her earphones and offered it to Sana, as she plugged the other into her own ear.

“Here, lay your head on my shoulder.” Momo muttered, pulling Sana closer.

 

When Jihyo came home from vocal lessons, an hour or so later, Sana was sleeping securely in Momo’s embrace, who seemingly had abandoned studying to bask into the exquisite presence of the girl in her arms.


	2. "My mind is swaying all day." - MoChaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung's crush had been going for too long and it's hopeless.
> 
> or, Momo really sucks at chemistry.   
> (prompt by someone on aff)

The usual nudge in her side made Chaeyoung look up. There, across the room, stood Momo in all of her glory -which for Chaeyoung meant her messy bun, second-hand hoodie (that she probably got after it stopped fitting her older siblings), and ripped jeans.

 

“Momo, Jeong, here!” Chaeyoung heard Dahyun call, which earned the older girl a kick in the shin.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You didn’t have to call them over,” Chaeyoung hissed, getting nothing but a huge smile from her best friend.

“They are our friends.” Dahyun shrugged, faking innocence, but the smirk in her voice was too obvious, and Chaeyoung just sighed.

 

By the time Chaeyoung’s crush and her classmate, who actually belonged to their group of friends -yes, Dahyun was just stating facts-, reached their table, Chaeyoung’s cheeks were tinted red. 

  
  


-

 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Jeongyeon, the school’s literature nerd, teased.

Chaeyoung inwardly sighed; the world must had been after her that day, before answering, “Um, it’s nothing! I just, I’m having trouble, you know, with chemistry, and my midterms are in less than two weeks.” 

 

Well, now, that was a sheer lie. If Jeongyeon was the literature nerd, Chaeyoung was  _ the  _ nerd of them nerds, in almost anything you can name: chemistry, for instance, maths, literature, arts, everything..

 

Truth was that chaeyoung lost appetite whenever Momo was around, because the latter made her stomach churn, her heart beat faster, and always feel on the verge of throwing up a rainbow.

 

“Well, in that case, our resident genius, Momo,” Jeongyeon started, patting Momo on the back, a bit harshly, “can help you with your chemistry.”

 

Upon hearing her name, the girl in question looked up from her plate, confused.

“Eh?!” 

“I was saying, you can help our little Chaengie study for the chemistry test she has in two weeks.” Jeongyeon explained again.

 

Needless to say, Momo choked on her food and it took her over ten minutes to be able to breathe normally again; it took Dahyun the entire day to convince Chaeyoung that punching Jeongyeon wouldn’t change the fact that she set her up with her 2-years-ongoing crush.

What Dahyun didn’t tell her though, is that Momo had already done the work.

 

-

 

_ “But I suck at chemistry!”  _

_ “Maybe you do, maybe you don’t. You just haven’t discovered it yet!” _

_ “I take summer courses for failed chemistry exams, each year! Jeongyeon, the only thing I’m good at is, anything that doesn’t involve using my brain.” _

_ “Good point. You can’t deny the chemistry between you and Chaengie though!” _

_ “So you decided to wreck it by proving to the smartest, most talented, and most beautiful girl in the world that i am dumb? And how? By setting me up to help her in chemistry!!”  _

 

_ And that’s how Jeongyeon ended up wearing sunglasses to school the next day, to hide her black eye.  _

  
  


-

 

Jeongyeon forced Momo to text Chaeyoung about their little “study session” and Dahyun forced Chaeyoung to go.

 

-

 

“Don’t you have a party to be at?” Chaeyoung asked when Momo opened the door to her apartment. “It’s Friday night!”

 

“Is that how you greet your host and savior?” 

“Lord and savior, you mean.” 

“I know what I said.” 

  
  


Now the problem is that both of them act, or rather try to, act cool around each other. Truth is they just sound like stuttering dumb and dumber with blushing cheeks and secret heart eyes for each other.

  
  


“So, where do we start?” Momo asked, watching Chaeyoung take off her shoes, as she clenched and unclenched her already sweaty palms.

 

“On the couch?” The younger girl replied. Glancing up at a blushing Momo with a smirk on her face, she realized the mistake she had just made.

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, pervert. I have something to tell you. That requires sitting down, and talking like two adults.” Chaeyoung mumbled, trying to sound as firm as her messy heart could allow.

 

“Are you pregnant?” The older girl inquired.

“What?” 

“Straight?” 

“What?”

“Made out with Jeongyeon?”

“Jesus!” Chaeyoung retorted, exasperated. 

 

“Wanna drink something?” 

“A beer, please!” 

“Are you allowed to drink beer and study? Are you even allowed to drink beer?”

“Momo, I’m nineteen! Besides, we’re not gonna study.”

“We’re not gonna study?” Momo repeated.

 

“Oh god, why are you like this?” Chaeyoung heaved, already done.

“Like what?”

  
  


-

 

“By the way, where’s Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung asked when Momo reappeared, holding two beers.

“Probably getting wasted.”

“Sounds like her. I would’ve been surprised if I found her home on a Friday night.” The youngest of the two commented, opening the beer Momo offered her.

 

“Anyways, to be honest, I don’t need help to study for chemistry,” Chaeyoung added after a beat of silence.

“You don’t?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Why did you tell Jeongyeon you do, then?” Momo asked, once again confused.

“Actually, I wasn’t feeling well that day, and I didn’t want to worry Jeongyeon. You know how she gets all worried and stuff like we’re about to break any moment.”

 

Chaeyoung wasn’t totally lying. It never felt ‘well’ to have a hopeless crush on the same person for two years, especially if that person was one of your friends. Also, Jeongyeon was known for worrying too much about any of them when they get sad and down. 

 

She was staring at her beer, waiting for a sarky comment from the older girl, when she felt a pair of arms engulf her and pull her in for a hug.

 

Momo wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung, hugging her tightly. She was not good with words, but she wanted Chaeyoung to feel what she was trying to tell her: that she’s going to be okay, and that she always has her back; always waiting for her with open arms to catch her if she falls.

 

Burying her face in the the nook of Momo’s neck, Chaeyoung can feel the girl’s pulse, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

 

Momo wanted to tenderly tell her that she’s not alone.

 

“I’ll kill whoever makes you sad,” was what she said instead.

 

It made Chaeyoung giggle against her skin, and it tickled her.

 

“Yoh can’t,” the younger girl’s muffled voice responded.

 

“Just tell me-” The question died in Momo’s throat, when she felt the little kiss Chaeyoung left on her neck. It burned her skin, and she ached for more.


	3. "Now it's You and Me." -SaMo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo is sick and home, and fansigns can wait.
> 
> (prompt by someone on aff)

 

Momo flinched when the cold cloth came into contact with her burning skin.

“ _Sorry!_ ”

The girl sounded very apologetic. Momo thought that she was dreaming. She couldn’t have slept for more than five hours, and as far as she knew, no one other than her stayed in the dorms.

They had a fansign that day, but as she caught a fever, she couldn’t join her teammates and was forced to stay in bed.

 

She forced herself to open her eyes, and was surprised to be greeted by Sana, the afternoon’s sunlight washing over her face tenderly as she bit down her bottom lip.

 

“What are you doing here?” Momo groaned, her voice hoarse from the cold and the sleep.

“I live here, Momoring.” Sana giggled.

“What time is it?”

“Um, some time past four?”

“Exactly. You’re not supposed to be here. Are you hurt? Are you sick t-” Momo sat up abruptly, checking Sana all over. Her mumbles came to a halt as the younger Japanese used the cloth that once was on Momo’s forehead to cover her mouth.

 

“You talk too much for a sick person. And no I’m not hurt, nor sick..” She put her hands on each side of Momo’s shoulders, lightly pushing her to lay back down.

She dipped the cloth in cold water, squeezed the last drop  out of it, then carefully folded it and put it on Momo’s forehead.

 

“Won’t you be in trouble?” Momo asked, relishing the satisfying cold coming from the wet cloth on her forehead.

“I managed my way out of it.” Sana winked, her hands finding their way to the sick girl’s hair. She pushed back her bangs, patting the top of her head before standing up and leaving the room.

  


She was in the kitchen, cutting some vegetables she needed to make a soup, when she heard the sound of cute pit pats coming her way.

Momo was adorably wrapped in her blanket, one hand holding it from falling, and the other holding onto the cloth stuck to her forehead.

 

“You should stay in bed,” Sana warned, despite the smile on her face. Momo looked just too adorable and smol; she felt the need to protect her.

 

She plopped down at the dining table, and watched the back of the other girl as she cut a piece of tomato.

“I don’t like tomatoes,” momo whined.

“You don’t like colds either. It’s the lesser of two evils.”

 

Momo whined once more, earning a giggle from Sana.

  


“You’ll be scolded.”

“Hm..I know.”

“Then why are you risking it?” Momo asked, her eyes glued to the chair facing her. Her mind went back to that one time Sana fell asleep on her shoulder, under the excuse of keeping her company while she studied for a variety show.

 

“Because you’re sick, and alone, and I don’t even wanna be in a schedule, or anywhere, without you. I mean, I love the girls, so much..I do, but when you’re not there it feels so wrong..like, I feel so empty, as if you’ve never passed that damn survival show and I feel like crying because, nothing is the same without you.”

  
She didn’t know when exactly she started crying, but her vision was blurry, and Momo’s arms were wrapped around her waist -with her head leaning on her shoulder-, as she kept repeating _i’m here_ and _don’t cry i’ll never leave you alone_ like a lullaby that a mother sings to her child to put them to sleep.


	4. Cygnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wakes up to Mina sleeping in her arms, and she falls.  
> //prompt by linhie//

Nayeon wakes up to blinding sunlight seeping through the curtains, and a very numb arm, -thanks to a certain Myoui child making it her pillow.

She proceeds to shift in place, but stops in her tracks when Mina stirs a little, mumbling incoherent words. Nayeon doesn’t know when she started smiling, but she is. She’s staring down at the girl sleeping in her arms, her face is glowing under the rays of sunshine that tenderly caress the younger girl’s skin, as if she’s a goddess that not even the sun dares harm. 

  
  


Nayeon leans closer to the girl.  She hovers over her, her fingers brushing back a few stray locks. Her eyes trail down the moles dotting her face, trying to figure out the constellation adorning the soft-spoken beauty. And she loses herself in the galaxy that is Myoui Mina.   
  
A gentle breeze makes its way through the unlocked window, sending shivers down Nayeon's spine, pulling her back from her reverie, and suddenly she's too aware of their proximity. She doesn't register biting down her lip, but the pain is present, and she runs the tip of her tongue over the irritated skin.   
  
A whisper in the back of her mind tells her to pull away, but the gravity of the younger girl is too strong to fight, and she finds herself stuck in a black hole, lost in time and space. Her heartbeats are all the while slow and erratic -however that works- and she wonders if she’s having a heart attack. 

 

It is said that time goes fast, but for Nayeon, it stops when she’s only a few inches away from her lips. Eternity is just a few seconds, as she feels Mina’s heart beat against her ribs.

It is said that time never heals, but for Nayeon, every wound she has disappears, and she no longer has fears, being in Mina’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cygnus is a.k.a The Northern Cross, and it's a constellation that stands for Swan. Some of Mina's moles actually make Cygnus, yes.  
> (I might've ripped off a couple of lines from one of my poems to write this)  
> follow me on @wheessus for shitposts


	5. Of Coffees and Bunny Smiles - MiNayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first time someone spells her name right, in this foreign town, in this foreign country.  
> -linhie asked me to write this (which was mainly yenny's idea)-

Mina hates ordering her own coffee. The way that every barista in this foreign town (well, maybe not everyone in town, but everyone who has served her coffee) has managed to misspell her name one way or another, just gets on her nerves.

 

The bell chimes announce her royalty’s entrance, and a girl from behind the counter greets her with the widest smile on her face. It’s all cute and kind of comforting, if Mina has to admit (but she wouldn’t admit that the cutest bunny smile she’s ever seen of a girl she has just met made her feel some kind of comfort).

 

She smiles back, out of politesse, as nothing of her early morning events were things to smile for, and she orders her usual latte macchiato.

 

“Mina,” she tells the barista, before strolling to where she’d usually sit: a corner far from the window and fellow human beings.

Mina isn’t a morning person.

 

In her wait, she lists the endless names she’s got scribbled on her previous coffee cups —the latest being “Meena,”— and she wonders if she should go with her english name instead: _Sharon_.

She cringes.

 

She glances at the counter, and sees the barista write down her name with her tongue sticking from between her teeth.

 _Adorable_.

 

“Miss Mina?” The girl calls, and Mina stands up from where she’s sitting, heading to grab her coffee.

 

She’s got a few minutes to spare, and decides she’d stay for a bit longer in the café. She thanks the girl who looks around her age, or roughly a bit older, and walks back to the secluded table she has chosen.

Sipping on her coffee, she pulls out her phone to the sound of a text notification. Mina rolls her eyes, and grabs her coffee as she hurries outside of the café.

  
  


It’s her second class, her coffee is strategically posed on her table (far from the edge and her laptop), when she notices the cute handwriting on the cup: _Mina_ , with a little heart next to it.

Her heart does a thing she can’t explain. It’s the first time someone spells her name right, in this foreign town, in this foreign country.

She remembers the barista with the cute bunny smile, and her heart does the thing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably write part 2 because minayeon is tragic already i can't just let it be this open


	6. “I miss you (I’m not gonna crack)” - MiChaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving on hurts, especially when you don't know what you're moving on from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a conversation i had with someone close to my heart.  
> everything after the dash is a flashback.  
> title from nirvana's lithium.

She sees her on her way to university. Mina is wrapped in a long coat, hair down her shoulders, a scarf around her neck. Chaeyoung looks away. She hates herself for recognizing the girl’s silhouette despite being far behind her.

 

She walks slower, afraid that she might catch up and they’d meet at the entrance. She’s not ready yet. She’ll never be. 

Chaeyoung unconsciously turns the volume up, letting the music replace the deafening silence that’s been surrounding her —every other sound is nothing but a white noise for her.

 

She doesn’t really know what happened, what went wrong. She asked questions that Mina didn’t want to answer, or didn’t have the answers to. She tried to hang on to whatever was left from their relationship, but Mina seemed to have already moved on. 

 

―

 

_ Mina, what’s wrong? _

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

_ No, no! Don’t be! Just what happened? _

 

**_I don’t know. I’m sorry._ **

 

_ You’ve been cold, and I don’t know, nothing feels the same. _

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

 

_ Do you need time? _

 

**_Uh..yes. I’m sorry._ **

 

_ Will you come back? _

 

**_I’m sorry.._ **

 

_ Mina, I’ll wait for you. _

 

**_I’m sorry._ **

  
  
  


Later that night, Dahyun, sick of seeing Chaeyoung laughing her heart out, the smell of alcohol filling her senses, grabbed her best friend’s phone and blocked Mina on every sns account Chaeyoung had. She deleted every conversation, her phone number, their anniversary date.

_ “I’ve built an entire future on this. I’ve built one future, and it all depended on this.” _

_ “Chaeng, you need to let her go.” _

_ “I can’t. Every bit of myself holds a bit of her.” _

_ “Chaeng! You can. You have to let her go.”  _

_ “I can’t.” Chaeyoung laughed, it was bitter and it pierced Dahyun right through the heart. She grabbed the can of beer, ready to take a swig, when Dahyun’s voice cut through. _

 

_ “Son Chaeyoung! I swear to fucking God I’m gonna punch you.” _

_ Chaeyoung laughed again, her smile not reaching her eyes. _

_ “Hit me, Dahyun; hit me. If it means that it’ll help me out of this, do it! If it will bring me back to my senses then fucking hit me.”  _

 


	7. Of New Haircuts and Bed Heads - NaMo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it's love if you think your 'crush' looks beautiful with bed head or a new haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess feel free to criticize it tbh. in my defense i've been trying to sleep but the idea kept bugging me so it's purely word vomit.

 

“I think I’m in deep shit.” Momo and Nayeon —each in a different room, surrounded by her own best friends—, say at the same time. And while the former’s statement gets the instant attention of her two best friends, the latter’s is met with teasing chuckles.

 

The mattress dips, as Sana sits next to a sweaty Momo. Mina puts her phone down and faces the two girls. 

“Did you run here?” Mina asks, noticing the older girl’s red face. Momo nods, but doesn’t elaborate.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Sana questions, her right hand finding its way to fix Momo’s bangs, which were now sticking to her forehead.

 

_ Inhale. _

 

“Why are you laughing?” Nayeon asks loudly, tone a little bit irritated.

“I think we have a hunch about what has gotten you in deep shit.” Jihyo explains breathlessly, between laughs. 

Nayeon sighs, lifting herself up to sit on Jeongyeon’s desk, not caring about the piles of papers that threatened to fall. 

“So..?” Jeongyeon teases, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

_ Exhale.  _

 

“So, I bumped into Hirai—” Nayeon starts. 

“—on my way to the library.” Momo pauses.

“Her hair was up in the messiest bun I’ve ever seen. Like she’d just fell asleep with that bun and woke up 10 minutes before the deadline of returning books to the library, and she had to run there—” Momo adds.

“And she’s got a new haircut. Her hair is much shorter, navy blue or something; looks exactly like miss Park’s hair.” Nayeon adds. 

  
  


“That’s a mess,” Sana comments.

 

“Shit, that’s ugly!” Jeongyeon mumbles.

  
  


“That’s the problem!” Momo and Nayeon both scream at the same time. 

Momo leans her head against the wall with a thump. Nayeon runs her hand through her hair hastily. 

 

_ “She looked beautiful.”  _


	8. "Watching over you, (makes me happy)" - SaMo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really have to go?" Momo whines.  
> "I want -to stay, too." Sana whispers, peppering her girlfriend's face with kisses.

Momo watches her go around the room, picking up her stuff to leave. The scene is bittersweet, as Sana sways her hips, walking to put her shirt in her bag.

 

“I’m keeping this on.” Sana smiles, pointing at the shirt she’s wearing. It’s a shirt Momo gave her the night before.

She grins, satisfied. 

 

Momo gets up, and wraps her arms around the younger girl’s waist, taking a whiff of her perfume.

“My room smells like you.” She comments, nuzzling her face further in the crook of Sana’s neck.

“Does it.” It’s more of a recognition statement than a question, and Momo could hear the smile in Sana’s voice.

“It does.” She confirms as she pulls back, reluctant to let her girlfriend go.

 

She doesn’t look when Sana is changing out of her pajama pants and into her own pair of jeans.

 

(Momo giggles quietly, remembering earlier that day when they went grocery shopping, and every piece of clothes Sana was wearing —except for the underwear—, was Momo’s.

The sleepover wasn’t planned after all.)

 

“It’s cute,” Sana starts, pulling Momo out of her thoughts, “that you’re looking away right now, considering..” The rest of her words go unsaid, but Momo knows exactly what the girl means. She grins as a response, a shade of pink colors her cheeks. 

  
  


She watches Sana fumble with the hem of her shirt, then struggle for a good amount of time before she sheepishly squats before her. 

“Can you help me with my bra?” She asks shyly.

 

“The price I pay.” Momo teases, reaching to help her girlfriend out. 

She takes a moment to trace her bare back with her eyes, spotting a stray mole, and before she let’s go, Momo presses a chaste kiss to the little dot.


	9. All We Had Is Gone - JeongHyo (I/II)

Jihyo wakes up to the same song playing every morning, but she wouldn’t know, no matter how familiar it sounds. She catches herself humming along the soft guitar notes, and smiles.

 

A note hung on her unicorn nightlight says ‘ _it seems like you know the song the neighbor plays in the morning’_.

She recognizes her handwriting, and how could she not, when she has similar notes stuck to every wall and every corner of her apartment.

 

‘ _Sana visits on Tuesdays and Thursdays_ ’.

She looks up at the calendar in the living room, the last date she has scratched off is ‘ _March, 31_ , _Saturday_ ’.

 

“I guess Sana won’t be visiting today.” She tells herself, laying down the couch, having decided to take another nap before having breakfast. Sleep is tiring.

 

Something feels unfamiliar, and odd loneliness washes over her, painting the walls of her small living room a painful shade of gray. The absence of something, or someone, resides between her ribcage and her beating heart. She has been lonely, that she knows, as the feeling has been accompanying her for months; but this kind of void she feels is new.

 

She doesn’t find an explanation to it in any of the colorful notes making home of her walls. She doesn’t fall asleep.

 

An hour passes before the silence gets unbearable, so she gets off the couch and heads to make herself some coffee.

 

Her phone lights up with a reminder ‘ _your notebook is on the night stand_ ,’ and she hops off the kitchen stool to grab it.

 

It looks used, a bit old, but Jihyo doesn’t mind it; always a sucker for old books and vintage props.

 

A piece of paper falls as she attempts to open the notebook. She kneels down and reads the unfamiliar handwriting, ‘ _this is where you write lyrics, miss jihyo. ah, you write lyrics by the way, and don’t feel pressured but you do that for living ^^ you’re an amazing lyricist and you’ve written some of the best songs out there and you see that little trophy on your shelf?_ ’ Jihyo looks around, spotting the shiny, fancy looking trophy, before going back to reading the note, ‘ _yes, that shiny expensive one. it’s an award you’ve got for being so talented. you’ve got more in your little office._ ’

 

She grins, despite the un-shed tears making her vision blurry. As she stands straight, she takes notice of the yellow paper stuck to her nightstand lamp, -‘ _it seems like you know the song the neighbor plays in the morning_ ’-, and only then does she realize that she hasn’t heard her neighbor play their guitar that morning.

 

She wonders if it might be still early, or has she overslept. She wonders if her neighbor is busy, or not home. She recognizes it as the reason behind the void.

 

With unsure steps, she walks to the room she assumes to be her ‘ _little_ _office_ ,’ holding onto the notebook like she’s clinging for dear life, and maybe it is.

 

With trembling hands, she reaches for the knob and opens the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @_chaengsus for shitposts, fic and other threads, or just to be friends ^^


	10. All We Had Is Gone - JeongHyo (II/II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made two tiny little changes in part I.  
> the opening line is now "Jihyo wakes up to the same song playing every morning,..."  
> and the part where I mention the date is: "She looks up at the calendar in the living room, the last date she has scratched off is ‘March, 31, Saturday’."

Jihyo has forgotten about everything that happened after the age of eighteen.

Her memories of Sana are nothing but that new cute Japanese transfer student, with squishy cheeks and shining eyes, and every morning she checks her notes, she wonders if Sana still has her squishy cheeks and shining eyes.

 

Her memories of Nayeon are her bunny teeth, the years of childhood they’ve spent together, and the last time she’s seen her, -at the age of sixteen-, before she moved out of the city. She wonders if they’ve ever met again, and if they do, would Jihyo recognize her.

 

Her memories of Chaeyoung.. She has no memories of Chaeyoung, but one note stuck to her cupboard says that she’s a friend Sana brought over one day. She wonders if Chaeyoung has ever come over again. 

  
  
  


She was on her way to meet someone, that she knows. That’s all she knows. It happened in the blink of an eye, but her coma lasted months. She’s been living day by day since then.

 

Jihyo chose to move out of her parents’ house a couple of days after she turned twenty. They tried to convince her otherwise, but nothing made her stay. Although she has never told them so, Jihyo felt like she was burdening them with her presence, besides, she felt the need to live alone. She hoped that she could find herself again.

 

The song that her neighbor plays in the mornings turns into a soundtrack for her dreams at night. Dreams of days that look all similar but are never the same, of faces she can’t match with names, of soft eyes smiling at her, and of warm hands holding hers.

 

She has been living alone for two years, waking up to the sunlight seeping through her curtains, and the strums of the guitar filling the silence.

 

She wonders if she has ever met her neighbor, if she has ever thanked them for the daily serenade.

  
  
  
  


Jihyo wakes up to the same song playing that morning, and she grins lazily, recognizing every note being played against the guitar strings. She stretches out a yawn, and rolls in bed, burying her face in the pillow next to hers. The smell of citrus and coconut fills her senses, and she relishes the fresh scent.

 

She kicks off her blanket, and sits up, enjoying the winter morning sunshine. She sits up when the music stops, and whines adorably as she asks out loud.

“Jeongyeon! Why did you stop?”

 

Her question is met with silence, then the shuffling of quick steps rushing closer. The closed door of her room swings wide open, and she’s met with the blue-haired girl’s teary eyes staring right at her.

 

“Jeongyeon,” she coaxes, trying to get up, but the older girl jumps at her with a tight hug that makes both of them fall on the bed.

Her arms wrap around the girl’s body, holding her close as the cries on top of her.

 

“Jihyo, you..you..your memories..” Her girlfriend lets out between sobs.

 

Silence.

 

Muffled sobs.

 

Silence.

 

A squeal.

 

“Jeongyeon!” Jihyo cries out, and the older girl looks up at her, her eyes red and her nose running from crying. 

“My memories!” 

“Your memories.”

“I remember.”

“You remember.”

“Jeongyeon! I remember!” Jihyo says again, tears running down her cheeks.


	11. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the brightest and softest Dubu. May her days be filled with happiness and love.

Dahyun wakes up with a smile plastered to her face despite the exhaustion. Sana has made sure that she’s reminded again and again that it’s her birthday.

 

_ “Dahyunnnie!” Sana grabs her attention, and she looks up from whatever Chaeyoung is showing her. “It’s your birthday tomorrow!” The older girl announces giddily. _

_ “I know, Sana-chan, you’ve told me that 5 times already.” _

_ Guilt washes over her when the older girl pouts. She’s fast on her feet, wrapping her arms around Sana. “Thank you Sana-chan,” she sweetly says, coaxing the pout off the older girl’s face. _

 

Tzuyu greets her good morning with a soft smile, and calls her “ _ birthday girl _ ”.

She’s barely up on her feet, when Chaeyoung walks into the room and jumps at her with a crashing hug, throwing both of them on the bed.

“Happy birthday, Dahyunnie!” the shorter girl shouts, as they both erupt in a fit of giggles.

Dahyun takes a shower before she joins the other girls for breakfast in Momo and Jihyo’s room. Tzuyu waits for her roommate, and they walk through the hotel’s hallways hands intertwined. Dahyun notices how tender Tzuyu is being with her, -probably because it’s her birthday-, but she doesn’t point it out, for the sake of the younger girl. Instead, she tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on her cheek when they reach their destination.

They chuckle at all the noise coming from the room, before knocking twice on the door. 

 

“They’re probably sticking some candles in choco-pies for me,” Dahyun mumbles, amused.

“Act surprised,” Tzuyu comments with a smile.

“Don’t worry.”

 

Mina opens the door for them, and they follow her in, closing the door behind them. 

“Birthday girl!” Sana screams, ready to wrap her arms around Dahyun, but Nayeon beats her to it, and she pouts.

Jihyo saves the moment by calling for a group hug, and Dahyun finds herself squashed in the middle of eight loving girls’ embrace.

 

She doesn’t have to act surprised, because she gets genuinely surprised that her members have actually prepared her a cake to celebrate her birthday. She almost cries when they give her seaweed soup to eat, even though they’re in Japan.

 

Sana showers her with kisses for the rest of the day, while her fellow school meal club members give her a gift crafted by both of them. The oldest two members promise to spend their first upcoming day off with her, doing whatever she chooses to do, and Jihyo and Mina give her a pair of pajama pants to wear outside. 


	12. shattered pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: harassment. it's briefly mentioned but the vibe is there.  
> i warned you.

chaeyoung had always had a back-up, a plan b, or whatever it is called in books and movies, which often came in the shape of a taller girl with short bed hair and round glasses.

(when they first met, chaeyoung thought that the hair was just some style the girl was going with, turned out the girl was simply a sleepy head.)

no matter how much she tried to deny it, jeongyeon had always been her first go-to option.

 

jeongyeon’s loud ringtone stirred her up from her late afternoon nap. she sighed, rolling over to her nightstand to silence the annoying noise. her hand struggled to find the phone, and when she finally grabbed it, she cracked one eye open to check who it was. the bright screen blinked “short stuff” and jeongyeon sighed once more, tapping the green icon.

 

“articulate,” she groaned.

chaeyoung’s voice came hushed, distressed, “ _dubu brought someone over. i’m hiding in my room._ ”

dubu -full name kim dahyun- was chaeyoung’s roommate.

jeongyeon’s senses perked up at the word someone, and suddenly she was no longer sleepy and annoyed. she heard footsteps, and a muffled voice calling “ _chaeng wake up! someone wants to see you._ ”

" _someone_ " was red code.

“is your door locked?” jeong asked, seeming more alert.

“ _yes_.” chaeyoung sounded small, and jeongyeon hated it.

“don’t move. i’ll be there in minutes. i’ll think of something on my way.” and she hung up.

  
  


chaeyoung couldn’t blame her roommate for bringing the girl over, after all, she never told anyone about what had went down between them, no one but jeongyeon. she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about what happened that night, about what her then-girlfriend tried to do.

 

it seemed like forever before she heard the doorbell ring, then jeongyeon’s voice, feet shuffling, goodbyes. it went silent for a moment, and chaeyoung held her breath. she thought about getting up, but she couldn’t move. then it came. something crashed against the floor, and the apartment was filled with noise once again, except this time it was jeongyeon’s loud voice scolding dahyun.

 

she was panicking, and felt her breath getting more and more shallow, but she had to interfere.

she got off her bed, and rushed to the door. her hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment, until she heard a bang, and dahyun screaming jeongyeon’s name.

 

the first thing she saw was the metallic plate on the floor, that explained the first crash sound.

“you can’t just bring chaeyoung’s ex here, dahyun!” jeongyeon was still yelling, which made chaeyoung look up. she was pacing around, while her roommate looked like someone had casted a freezing spell on her.

 

“jeong,” she softly called, her voice still small, anxious. the older girl glanced at her for a fleeting second, before she went back to pacing around the living room.

 

it had always been hard for chaeyoung to calm jeongyeon down when she’s in a rage, and impossible for everyone else.

she started taking careful steps towards the oldest of them, her gaze met dahyun’s and she felt sorry for causing such a mess. she hated herself for being weak.

 

“jeong,” she was standing right next to her now, and she reached out to make her look at her. her voice came out as a plea, making the taller girl soften a little bit. “it’s okay. i’m okay.”

she took jeongyeon’s hands in hers, and heard the girl wince in pain. looking down, she noticed her bruised knuckles.

 

that explained the bang.

 

everything that happened from then until she got jeongyeon’s hand cleaned and bandaged was a blur.

 

they sat in the living room, the three of them, none daring to break the silence.

jeongyeon cleared her throat, once, twice, then she spoke.

“i’m sorry.”

no one answered, but she felt chaeyoung’s hand squeeze hers, and she breathed in before talking again.

“it’s just, whenever i see her i feel like i’m this close to choking the life out of her, and i lose control over myself.” she added, sounding a mix of enraged and ashamed.

 

chaeyoung glanced over at dahyun, noting the puzzled look on her face.

“what happened?” her roommate finally asked, “and i’m not talking about today. i’ve been there to witness it myself. but what happened, between her and chaeng?”

 

jeongyeon looked up at chaeyoung, painfully aware about how sensitive the topic was for her, but the youngest of them nodded in approval for her to tell dahyun.

she ran her fingers through her short locks, letting go of chaeyoung’s hand for a second, and she felt pain much greater than the one in her knuckles when she saw her starting to curl up on herself.

 

“do you know why they broke up?”

dahyung shrugged, “chaeng said they found out that they don’t have much in common and decided to stay friends?”

jeongyeon felt her tongue heavy in her mouth, she reached for chaeyoung’s hand again, intertwining their fingers.

“remember the party chaeyoung says they broke up during?”

dahyun nodded.

“uh-well, she, uh, got a bit heavy with the drinking..” she stammered, her gaze shifting from chaeyoung to dahyun, perceiving what seemed like fear on the latter’s face.

she became awfully aware of the situation, of losing control over herself, of chaeyoung’s shallow breathing.

 

chaeyoung’s shallow breathing.

 

“she tried to do something to me.” jeongyeon’s and dahyun’s eyes were on chaeyoung in an instant.

 

dahyun stumbled up, staring at her best friend with terror, anger, and guilt in her eyes. suddenly, everything fell into place, like matching pieces of a puzzle. chaeyoung not talking about it ever since the break up, and avoiding the topic whenever her friends brought it up. chaeyoung rejecting every party invitation since that one party. chaeyoung’s reemerged panic attacks.

 

“i didn’t know.” her voice cracked.

“i didn’t tell you.”

“i-, chaeng, i’m so sorry.” she sat back down, and hesitated for a second, before wrapping her arms around the younger’s body, pulling her in for a hug. “i’m sorry.”

  


jeongyeon stayed around that evening, smoothly altering the mood and cheering the younger girls up. during dinner, chaeyoung asked about what excuse she came up with to send “ _you-know-who_ ” away. looking back at it, both dahyun and jeongyeon snickered.

 

“i told her nayeon fell off her bike and broke her nose. asked her to leave because we gotta go to the hospital.”

“how did you even come up with that?” dahyun asked, mouth full.

“ah, about that. nayeon actually fell off her bike and broke her nose. jihyo called to tell me about it right before i took a nap. priorities.”


	13. Narcissus - Nayeon centered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had something else in mind for this, but well.

Nayeon pressed closer to the sink, checking the bags under her eyes in the mirror. She had been losing sleep, insomnia playing the punishment of a grave sin she had committed in her past life. A sin she didn’t know of, or maybe she knew. The chit-chats of her co-workers whenever she passed by, calling her the Narcissus of the postmodern world, had been keeping her awake, wondering of she really was that much of an egocentric bitch. 

 

She fetched her make-up pouch from her bag, looking for the foundation in an attempt to cover up the black halos. Who knows, they might as well start thinking she was an addict.

It was in the way she smiled, or maybe the way she carried herself, what they called narcissism. Either way, she couldn’t put a finger on it. They’ve never tried to hide their dislike, never returned her smiles, or her greetings. 

 

Myoui Mina was recruited around the time she started seriously considering quitting, and was the reason why she started changing her mind. It began with stolen glances and shy smiles, slowly pulling her into a trap she didn’t know was set for her, and only her. All of a sudden, she was excited to go to work, to have lunch at the cafeteria, all in hopes that she could see Mina. 

 

Mina treated her like a set of glass menagerie, beautiful, exotic, fragile. She would stand a bit too close when she needed to ask her about anything, often pressing the tips of her fingers against her hips gently, but with force, pulling her closer and closer to the edge of her downfall. 

 

Until she fell.

 

It was one freezing afternoon, right after lunch. She sat in one of the bathroom stalls, trying a new video game before it was time to go back to work, when two of her other co-workers walked in. She held her breath when she heard them mention her name.

 

_ “Im Nayeon that fool. It is no time before Mina makes her fall for her and wins the bet.” _

_ “What a moron!”  _


	14. I Drove All Night - SaHyo

It is minutes to five in the morning, and Sana is standing at her door, staring at her like a puppy who has spent the entire night walking back home. Jihyo seems to be doing well at hiding her surprise, that is if she was surprised at all.

“What are you doing here?” she responds calmly to Sana’s sheepish greeting. 

“Visiting you.”

She’s too calm, too composed for someone who has Sana standing at their door at the crack of dawn. Her friends wind up at her door after partying the night away more often than she likes, and she is used to it, the slurred knocks, the puppy eyes (often drunk), the sheepish greetings, but it’s different this time. Jihyo should be surprised. It’s five in the morning, and Minatozaki Sana, Japan’s sweetheart, Asia’s It girl is standing at her door. 

“At 5 a.m?” It seems to be the wrong question to be asking at such a situation, and she wonders if someone has a list of questions to ask to actresses slash singers slash models when they end up at their doors at such an hour. 

Sana doesn’t answer, for lack of any appropriate response to such a question. She, herself, doesn’t know.

Jihyo ushers her to get in; it’s cold.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Sana says, eyes fixed on the ground. She hears Jihyo mumble ‘it’s whatever’ through a yawn. 

She stands in the middle of Jihyo’s living-room like a sim waiting for instructions.

“Don’t stay standing there,” Jihyo deadpans, tired.

Sana is walking to the couch when her host screams ‘wait!’. She stops in her track, turning around in slow-motion as she asks if everything is okay.

“How did you get in here?” The young woman asks, her face glazed with confusion.

“You let me in.” It sounds more of a question than a statement.

“I meant Seoul.”

“Rented a car.”

“Ah, okay.”

 

She’s ready to sit down, when Jihyo shouts once again, ‘Sana!'. Sana freezes, butt sticking out, ready to take a seat. “What now?”

“You don’t even live in Korea!” 


	15. I Drove All Night (2) - SaHyoChaeng

The morning sun is teasing her eyes from behind the shut close curtains. She regrets not getting a darker shade for those. She had a weird dream last night.

She’s stretching in place, eyes too heavy with sleep, opening slightly to see that the other side of the bed is empty, when she hears a screech and a bang sound. She’s fast to her feet, running to the living room for whatever disaster is taking place there, when Chaeyoung crashes into her with an excited beagle-like hug.

“Oh! My! God! Baby! Sana is here!” Chaeyoung manages to shout, jumping up and down, with an energy no human is allowed to have so early in the morning (especially if they are as small as her girlfriend).

She’s nodding her head up and down, following Chaeyoung’s movement, not helping the smile that sneaks onto her face at the younger girl’s enthusiasm.

“Good morning to you too, Chaengie,” Jihyo says, ruffling the girl’s hair, before she stops all of a sudden. Chaeyoung seems to stop too, the frown on Jihyo’s face taking her off guard.

“What’s with the look on your face?”

“Who did you say is here?”

“Sana!”

“Sana?”

“Yes, Sana!”

“Oh god it wasn’t a dream?”

Her jaw drops, and she looks up, sees Sana leaning against the hallway wall with the softest smile tugging at her lips.

 

She’s blushing in an instant, eyes shut close at the burst of embarrassment surging through her. Soft fingers brush against her cheeks, making her open her eyes again, and she meets Sana’s eyes, warm and teasing all at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, breaking eye-contact.

“Have you been exhausting yourself with work again? That’s the worst case of sleepwalking and talking I’ve seen since forever.”

“I really thought I was dreaming. This is much better than a dream though,” Jihyo mumbles, cheeks tinted redder.

“You two can kiss now,” Chaeyoung comments, interrupting the moment, and they pull her in for a crashing hug, showering her face with kisses.

 

“Why didn’t you snap me out of it?” Jihyo asks during breakfast.

“Rule number one, you never snap your girlfriend out of her sleepwalking creepy habits,” Sana and Chaeyoung both answer in unison, earning a smack each.

“But why didn’t you tell us that you were coming over?” Chaeyoung wonders, head tilted to the side in an adorable imitation of a little cub.

“Surprise, Chaeng. Do you two even know the meaning of romance?”

“You had to sleep on the couch,” the youngest of the three whines, pouting a little, and Sana is fast to steal a kiss from her lips and make her smile again.

“We still have plenty of time, and with that said, the middle spot is mine!” Their Japanese girlfriend states, sticking her tongue out. They stare at her, gazes glazed with love and adoration, and they wish they could stop time and stay there forever.


	16. 11. - JeongMo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short drabble for jeongmo's bdays. i wanted to write something better but uni...

Momo stands at the edge of the tall building, looking down at the busy street. Heights have always frightened her, but not here, when she feels like she’s standing at the very end of the infinite world. Nothing could stop her from ending it all.

“Momo,”

 

Maybe one thing.

 

She turns around to meet Jeongyeon’s eyes, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I’ve been looking for you. Then I remembered you love being here, so I took the 15th bus and came over. You don’t mind it, right?”

Momo shakes her head, jumping off the edge to walk closer to the girl. They sit down in the only shadowy patch they could find, leaning their backs against the wall, and staring ahead, catching a glimpse of the city’s skyline.

 

“What do you love so much about being here?” Jeongyeon asks, always the one with the most words.

Momo seems to wonder for a moment, but she always takes her time to respond, even if she knows the exact answer.

She tilts her head to the side, her eyes tracing Jeongyeon’s features, -eyes, nose, lips-, “that even at the end of the world, you find me.”


	17. Every Time I Start Falling - NaHyo

I sit next to her as she stares intently at the animated screen of her phone. She doesn’t hear my hitching breath over the sounds of her gunshots. She doesn’t see the welling of tears in my eyes.

“Die! You have to DIE!” She curses at her phone, and I feel the words carve themselves on the curves of my heart. She doesn’t notice me getting up to leave, and I don’t answer when she calls my name after I close the door behind my back. I stand there for a second, listening to the sound of silence.

 

I stare outside the window screen of the bus, my mind wandering around streets other than my path.

 

It’s a different bus, one which I don’t know the destination of. I don’t know where I’m going, nor do I have any home to go back to. I get off when the driver announces that it’s the last stop, and get on another bus. My brain starts doing its wandering once again, trying to ignore the growing ache spreading over my chest. This is why I don’t fall in love; I don’t do love. It’s not my game to play. Every time I start to fall, I see no arms waiting to catch me at the bottom.


	18. in the arms of another - xxi xxiii

she thinks she might lose her mind. she’s pacing around the house like a mad woman, and god is she a woman, and is she mad, -in both senses of the word. it doesn’t make sense, shouldn’t make sense, whatever she is feeling. she’s feeling it anyway.

it’s almost too late when she picks up the phone, hasn’t registered the sound of her ringtone until seconds before whoever the caller is would hang up. she puts it in the back pocket of her jeans, and hurriedly puts on her leather jacket and a pair of black sneakers to leave. anything but the emptiness of her own apartment at that moment. 

as she steps out of the house, memories from that night flood her mind, the only difference is that the last time she walked out to seek solace outside of her home, she left someone behind. 

 

she sees her at the elevator, standing in the gates of her apartment complex. she sees her sitting in the passenger seat of her car, hears her singing off-key to whatever song playing on the radio, feels her reach out to lay her hand on top of hers. she inhales her perfume.

the illusions overwhelm her senses, and before she knows it, she’s at the parking lot of a more than familiar bar. she unbuckles her seat-belt, looking back at the ride from her apartment to there that is nothing but a blur of time and space, and the voice of the host of the late night saturday radio show. 

the winter breeze is harsh, icy, and she hugs herself, hoping to find a coat in the backseat. the scarf she finds sends shivers down her spine, makes her gag. her phone rings again, and she picks up, the loud noise of music and the shameless chatters playing as a temporary distraction from the bundle of emotions choking her, threatening to make her throw up. a sweet, lustful voice asks her if she’s there yet, and she answers with a ‘yes’ void of emotions.

 

the warm scent of alcohol welcomes her at the entrance, and she feels herself relax and tense up at the same time. she hates this place, wishes from a rewind button, or a fast forward to when she’s too intoxicated and depressed to give a single fuck about being the the arms of a stranger who doesn’t sound like  _ her _ , doesn’t smell of citrus and a soft summer afternoon. a stranger who probably doesn’t sing off-key to commercialized mainstream music playing on the radio, who wouldn’t try to hold her hand as she drives, who wouldn’t talk with her mouth full or forget about putting her glasses in the fridge. a stranger who is not  _ her _ , because  _ she  _ is in the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the ship is nahyo, and this might become a longer ff, but for now this is all i've got tbh. it's not even proofread or something cause i wrote it at 3 am or something.


	19. Tender - JeongMo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me too long because i'm a loser but anyways, happy birthday yenny! i love you.

Momo stands at the edge of the tall building, looking down at the busy street. Heights have always frightened her, but not here, when she feels like she’s standing at the very end of the infinite world. Nothing could stop her from ending it all.

“Momo,”

 

Maybe one thing.

 

She turns around to meet Jeongyeon’s eyes, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I’ve been looking for you. Then I remembered you love being here, so I was waiting for the elevator to come up here, but you know the nice old man who lives next to us? Well he said the elevator isn’t working so I had to take the stairs. You don’t mind me being here, right?”

Momo shakes her head, jumping off the edge to walk closer to the girl. They sit down in the only shadowy patch they could find, leaning their backs against the wall, and staring ahead, catching a glimpse of the city’s skyline.

 

“What do you love so much about being here?” Jeongyeon asks, always the one with the most words.

Momo seems to ponder on the question for a moment, but she always takes her time to respond, even if she knows the exact answer.

She tilts her head to the side, her eyes tracing Jeongyeon’s features, -eyes, nose, lips-, “that even at the end of the world, life always finds me.”

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes, and Momo knows that she’s biting back a comment about the ghost of some emo 19th century poet possessing her.

 

The sun would be setting soon, and they should be getting ready for the party. They can’t miss the party! But a power is keeping them in place, “last sunset of the year,” Momo comments, and Jeongyeon could hear the nostalgic smile in her voice.

  
  


They find themselves on the rooftop of another building, tripping over their own feet as they step closer to the rails. They are drunk, giggling over something none of them knows. The party is still going wild, probably at its peak, as the clock ticks closer to midnight. Momo has her arms on the iron bar, head resting on top of them, eyes staring into the distance. Jeongyeon leans her back against the rails, and looks up, wishing the lights would go off for even a second, to catch a glimpse of the stars.

They stand in silence for a while, each of them wandering worlds far away from this city, when the rusty door opens, and laughter fills the night sky. They recognize the hushed voices, and look at each other with knowing smiles.

 

“ _The fireworks will start soon,_ ” one of the two intruders says.The other hums, then there’s the sound of soft thuds. “ _Pass me the lighter, babe. Let’s set this blunt on fire!_ ”

 

Jeongyeon leans closer to Momo, mouth an inch away from her ear as she whispers, “since when did these start smoking weed?”

Momo suppresses a chuckle, and before she could answer, a bright light startles them.

“Geez, you scared us guys!” The assaulter says, laughing.

“We could say the same, Ji,” Jeongyeon says, stepping away from the edge. Momo follows, walking closer to Jihyo and Mina, who are smiling sheepishly at them.

“Do you need privacy, or..” The words die at the sound of the crowd shouting “ _ten_ ,” and Jihyo passes the blunt to Mina before grabbing both Momo and Jeongyeon, “C’mon guys, the fireworks!”

She drags them to the other side of the building, where they’ve laid down their hoodies, and they sit down, heads tilted up waiting for the show to start. Mina passes the blunt to Jihyo, who takes a long drag and passes it to Jeongyeon, right before the crowd shouts “ _one_!”

 

Jeongyeon inhales and hands the cigarette to Momo. She takes it between her fingers, and takes a sharp inhale, her eyes never leaving Jeongyeon’s, before leaning in.


	20. Ferris Wheels - NaTzu

“Unnie, what would happen if I push you off here?” 

The question is met with a snort, but Tzuyu doesn’t smile, and Nayeon fears the seriousness of it for a second. She tilts her head to the side with a mischievous smile on her face, and answers, “if I would be lucky enough, I’d just break a couple of bones. If not, I’d die. Either way you’d go to prison.”

“Not at the absence of evidence,” the younger girl answers, laying back in her seat, and crossing a leg over the other. Her gaze doesn’t leave Nayeon, and the latter tries to occupy herself with the scenery, until she feels it penetrating her soul. Bearing down on her.

“You should be enjoying the view, Chewy.” She comments, not looking at the girl sitting across from her.

“I am.”

She can’t help the blush that tints her cheeks, and as if it weren’t enough, the Ferris wheel starts moving again, and she yelps. Tzuyu’s hand finds hers in blink, squeezing it lightly to calm down the older girl. She’s smirking, although Nayeon can’t see it, amused at the show of false bravado Nayeon has put on for the sake of her own enthusiasm for the ride.

The sun is setting, and the city lights flicker from below like fallen stars, and she’s in a Ferris wheel booth, holding Nayeon’s hand.


	21. Bucket Hats - MoChaeng

Chaeyoung is sulking in the backseat, occasionally kicking the back of the passenger seat, which earns her getting loud complaints from Nayeon, until the older girl can’t deal with the abuse anymore.

“Listen, we get it, I get it! You loved that hat a bit too much and now it’s ruined and shit, but listen, just go get a new one.” Nayeon prompts.

“It’s not that easy, it’s special!” Chaeyoung whines, sinking in her seat a bit more, her bottom lip curling in a pout.

Nayeon sighs and looks at Jeongyeon, telling her to stop the car on the side of the road. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and sticks her head from between the seats to take a look at Chaeyoung.

“Look, the shop at the end of the street sells the best hats ever, and it’s where I buy mine. Plus, it’s cheap. So get your whiny ass out of this car, go get you a hat, and don’t come back without a grin on your face.”

Chaeyoung whines again, tries to protest, and looks at Jeongyeon for help, but she knows that Nayeon would stay there until they grow roots if she doesn’t at least try, so she begrudgingly zips up her coat and jumps off the car. 

 

The cold wind is brutal, makes Chaeyoung curse Nayeon under her breath with every step she takes, -but she loves that loser. She smiles at the shopkeeper, and heads to the hats section in an instant, eyes scanning the variety of items in display. Her gaze falls on the black bucket hat at the top shelf, and she tiptoes to get a hold of it.

 

She doesn’t notice the girl standing right next to her at first, then her hand brushes hers, and they’re both holding the same hat. They stay there, staring at each other for what feels like forever, gazes sharp to assert dominance, as if they were holding the last hat on earth.

Chaeyoung doesn’t give up, despite the stranger being taller, and looking older than her, until she notices the flustered blush on the girl’s face, and she smirks in triumph.

 

The girl bows her head and walks away, leaving her with the bucket hat in her hand, and the prominent grin on her face. When she turns around to pay and leave, she almost steps on something, and she looks down to see a hello kitty wallet laying abandoned on the floor.

Chaeyoung picks it up, looks around for whoever might have dropped it, but finds no one in the shop. She opens the wallet, and the ID picture of the girl greets her with a smile, instantly making her feel guilty.

 

She walks out of the shop with a huge grin plastered on her face, leaving behind half of her pocket money, and a little note with her phone number, tucked safely in the stranger’s wallet,-  _ i’m sorry for the rude eye contact :) _ .

 

The text comes when she’s expecting it the least. She’s drifting off to sleep when her phone vibrates, and she ignores it at first, too lazy to get off her bed to where it is laying on her desk. It vibrates again, and she groans, reluctantly kicking off her blanket. 

 

_ “It’s fine, I’m just awkward.” _

_ “Oh, I’m the girl from the thrift shop earlier. Momo.” _

 

Chaeyoung sleepily smiles to herself, as she types a reply without thinking too much of it. 

 

_ “Let me make it up to you. Coffee?” _


	22. Sunset - NaHyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be writing something happy for the love of my life's birthday but here we are. (this shall have a part 2 tho)  
> anyways, i really love jihyo so freaking much. i appreciate her so much as an artist, a leader, and a person. she's such a light in the darkness, and such a powerful and beautiful source of happiness. i wish her nothing but happiness, not only on this day, but on every freaking day, because that's what she deserves.

Jihyo knew it’s inevitable. Somehow, she has always known, despite trying so hard to deny it. She thought she’d grow out of it, that it’s just a phase, that it’s just the teenage lust. There were many names to call it, endless. An ocean of metaphors that she refused to baptise herself in.

 

She’d fight it, forget it, drown herself in work to the point that it won’t matter anymore. How foolish of her to believe in the excuses she made up for herself. Excuses that turn into a bundle of emotions that choke her up the moment Nayeon walks into the room. Excuses that punch the air out of her lungs every time Nayeon smiles, or laughs, or breathes. 

 

Jihyo knew it’s inevitable the day Nayeon joined the company, with her messy bangs, and bunny teeth, and soft -oh very soft- voice. Her heart jumped out of its place and situated itself on the edge, ready to fall. 

 

She knew the feeling all too well. She knew it from movies and songs. From books. She knew it from the way Sunmi looked at Yubin, and later on from the way Momo smiled at Sana.

 

Growing out of it was no longer an option, became impossible the day Nayeon and herself were announced to debut in the same group. Because she can’t grow out of a feeling that grows with her, for someone who is growing by her side.

 

By the sixth year of their friendship, she realized that she cannot call it a phase anymore. What phase lasts for six year?

 

So she didn’t name it. Not admitting it makes it less real. Or so she thought. Until a male idol tried to hit on Nayeon backstage, and Jihyo had to summon all the strength in herself not to punch him in the face. She rolls her eyes, sighs quite audibly, and uses her leader’s tone to drag Nayeon from the boy who kept apologizing for causing any sort of inconvenience.

 

Jealousy is a sort of inconvenience. 

 

Jeongyeon finds her in her hotel room after the show. She makes up an excuse for the manager who was staying with Jihyo to leave them alone, then locks the door and waits for Jihyo to get out of the shower. The latter doesn’t seem to be surprised to find her in her bed, rocking a sheepish smile. After whatever happened earlier, she knew Jeongyeon will find her.

 

“I know what’s making you snap,” Jeongyeon starts, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Jihyo squeezes a drop of night cream on her palm without breaking the eye contact.

“Impress me.”

“The dating ban is over.”

The older girl doesn’t say more, and Jihyo doesn’t have to respond, the small mountain of night cream in her palm is enough of an answer. Jeongyeon reads her like an open book, and she hopes that no other member is as much of a reader as the older girl.

“Now that the dating ban is over, nothing stops her from accepting the attempts of any of these boys trying to take her out,” Jeongyeon adds after a tad of silence.

“And the possibility of losing her really burdens you.”

“I can’t lose something I don’t have, Jeong,” Jihyo deadpans with a sigh, tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

 

Jeongyeon tries to hold back a chuckle, which comes out as a snort, and Jihyo looks back at her with a confused look.

 

“Just, talk to her.”

“And what should I say, huh?”

“The thing you have never said, not to me, not to yourself..”

“Oh, yeah? Maybe I should go knock on her door and tell her that I have been so foolishly in love with her for so long that my heart might explode in a somersault when she smiles my way!” 

 

She doesn’t realize it at first, but when her frustration wears off, she notices the smug smirk on Jeongyeon’s face, and she feels the urge to hit her head on the nearest wall. She shouldn’t have given into Jeongyeon’s teasing.

 

“Good first step,” Jeongyeon comments, getting off the bed, and walking to the door. “Now that you said it outloud, maybe you can say that to her next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @_chaengsus for shitposts and random otp threads  
> or to hit me up with your prompt or be friends or anything honestly (i'm @chaengsus on cc)


End file.
